


Пробивая дно

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Друганы [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Adventure, Dark, Drama, Gen, Guro, Humor, Present Tense, UST, Worms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Порой спасти мир проще, чем изменить его к лучшему.Автор:Ungoliant
Relationships: Female Watcher & Eder
Series: Друганы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836631
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Пробивая дно

Амбра ни разу не видела таких городов, как Некитака: вырезанной в скале жемчужиной она раскрывается перед её взором, всё выше и выше, почти до небес, усеянная храмами, садами, мастерскими, магазинами, шикарными домами и дворцом на вершине. Здесь всегда приходится подниматься вверх — что в прямом, что в переносном смысле, — и к вечеру после ежедневной беготни ноги едва не отваливаются. Однако усилия вознаграждаются прекрасными видами с обзорных площадок и длинных мостов через пропасти, ухоженными площадями и фонтанами, зачарованными магами воды. Прохожие уана смеются и называют Амбру деревенщиной, когда та суёт руки в переливающийся шар воды, чтобы поймать живущую внутри рыбку.

Некитака — оплот цивилизации посреди островов, населённых полудикими племенами, последнее напоминание о великом наследии ныне потерянного Укайзо. Уана зациклены на утрате, хотя достойны хорошо жить и сейчас, имея под рукой всё необходимое: плодородную почву, отличный климат и любовь самой Ондры.

— Наверное, всё дело в жаре, — размышляет Эдер. — Ты попробуй грядки копать под палящим солнцем! Я бы и сам валялся под деревом, прикрывшись набедренной повязкой, и бил палкой по коики. Как-то даже обидно…

— Я бы на это посмотрела, — краснеет Зоти.

Майя хладнокровно реагирует на фантазии Эдера и поглядывает в небо, наблюдая за полётом Ичи.

— Они слишком разобщены и не справляются без нашей помощи. Архипелагу не хватает порядка, — замечает она. — В Рауатай нет ничего, кроме песка и селитры, но аумауа стали самой могущественной силой. Да, у нас тоже жарко, Эдер.

— И нет деревьев — лежать, значит, некогда.

Амбра хмыкает, но старается лишний раз не напоминать Майе, что именно интересы вайлианцев и аумауа мешают уана стать независимыми. Таков план королевы — избавиться от торговых компаний, легально оккупировавших Архипелаг, и зажить самостоятельно, как в былые времена. Тяжело, должно быть, хранить воспоминания о могуществе предков и видеть, как собственный народ падает в дикость.

Майя уверяет, что относится к уана с уважением, хоть и периодически убивает их вождей по отмашке начальства, но при этом не питает иллюзий по поводу их светлого будущего. В Дирвуде складывается примерно та же ситуация, когда требуется вмешательство целого бога, чтобы фермеры наконец подняли головы. Ондра подозрительно молчит и почему-то не лезет Амбре в голову с материнскими наставлениями, что её сынок Такеху решит все проблемы — как только повзрослеет.

Ещё долго Амбра с друзьями гуляет по верхним уровням Некитаки, восхищаясь богатствами, дарованными морем, землёй и магией, однако с каждой лестницы рано или поздно приходится спускаться, хоть и по приказу брата королевы. Глупо считать, что в столь огромном городе, где царствуют богачи, не будет подавляющей массы бедняков, но Некитака мастерски прячет их в недрах горы, как гнилую кость в плоде коики.

В Дирвуде всё обстоит ровно наоборот — нищета бросается в глаза на каждом шагу, — поэтому в Глотке Амбра чувствует себя почти как дома — и первым делом поворачивает в таверну, благо та сразу за поворотом. На трезвую голову невозможно вынести давнишний смрад разложения, насквозь пропитавший камни. Внутри шумит толпа, а в зале не протолкнуться: среди бедняков в грязных лохмотьях пьют наёмники и контрабандисты, а капитаны набирают в команду самых отчаявшихся. Видимо, таверна — единственное местная отдушина.

Раздобыть информацию, когда каждый в курсе дел на чёрном рынке, нетрудно, да и местонахождение его известно — казалось бы, в чём проблема? Однако принцу угодно начать расследование с низов, и Амбра готова прогуляться по окрестностям за счёт хозяина.

Стража кучкуется у лифта в Старый город и не суётся дальше, только если не нужно задержать очередного нарушителя их спокойствия. Реальная власть находится в Гнилом ряду, но Амбра не рискует соваться в тёмные тоннели без карты. Справа от неё вовсю гниёт источник страшного запаха — куча еды где-то Эотасу по колено. Майя ухмыляется и поясняет, что распределять ресурсы обязана королева, но до ропару доходят только объедки — их сбрасывают вниз, как собакам.

— Это ужасно! — в сердцах восклицает Зоти. — Мы должны что-то сделать!

На сей раз снисходительно усмехается Амбра:

— Мы же знаем, где лежит спящая туша Ваэля, а она размером с целый остров — на весь континент хватит! Если без шуток, то поверь мне, Зоти: победить голод, раздав побольше еды, невозможно. Нужно менять кастовую систему, чтобы ропару получили доступ к достойной работе.

— Сомневаюсь, что из толпы нищих получатся хорошие работники, — с сомнением замечает Алот, и Амбра скрепя сердце с ним соглашается.

— Перемены должны быть масштабными — и продлятся не одно поколение. Вряд ли сами ропару с ними согласятся, а те, кто хотел, наверняка уже сбежали. Такова жизнь, ничего не поделать!

Как бы Майя ни старалась, Ичи отказывается лезть в узкий тоннель даже на руке хозяйки, а Эдер глубокомысленно замечает, что птица права: ничто не помешает убийце пырнуть их из темноты. Алот с облегчением вздыхает, а затем снова бледнеет, когда Амбра внезапно заявляет, что тогда они отправятся вниз с комфортом, на лифте.

— Но ты сама слышала, что это билет в один конец для преступников!

— Это место мы и ищем, разве нет? Где ещё скрываться тем, кого не могут найти?

Амбра воображает целый город воров и контрабандистов под Некитакой — нечто вроде самых тёмных глубин Бесконечных путей Од Нуа пять лет назад — и смеётся в глаза опасностям. Ей кажется, что после ужасов Дирвуда и Эотаса, вселившегося в статую адрового гиганта, ничто не способно удивить. Стражники переглядываются, но не мешают самоубиваться.

Удаль как рукой снимает ещё до того, как клеть касается земли, ведь смрад гниения лишь усиливается. Опускают их долго, рывками, насколько хватает колеса; в беспросветной тьме вокруг ничего не разглядеть. Алот зажигает магический огонёк в ладонях, и в его свете Амбра видит исказившееся лицо Эдера. Майя заряжает мушкет под взволнованный клёкот Ичи, словно так ей становится легче.

— Гхаун всемогущий! — нервно выдыхает Зоти и прикрывает нос рукавом.

Они выходят в молчании и стараются держаться ближе друг к другу. То, что сначала кажется Амбре неровным склоном или куском деформированной стены, в свете фонаря обрастает руками и ногами. Ком тошноты подступает к горлу так стремительно, что невозможно сдерживаться. Когда лифт, издав громкий скрип, поднимается вверх, Алот мчится обратно, скользит на чём-то, но даже не успевает зацепиться.

— Майя, ты ведь знала, что здесь не Старый город, а кладбище? — нервно интересуется он.

Та пожимает плечами и монотонно, саркастично отвечает:

— Слышала те же слухи, что отсюда никто не возвращается. Представляешь, я и в Некитаке только в штабе по работе бываю, а в маршруты прогулок это место как-то не попало.

— Соберитесь! — громко командует Амбра, словно на палубе перед матросами. — Выбора нет, мы идём до конца!

На первое время чувства ответственности хватает. Кто может, повязывает на лицо рубаху или платок. Алот и Зоти идут за Эдером, освещая путь. Протоптанные дорожки говорят о существовании жизни, однако следов в обратную сторону, к лифту, гораздо меньше, чем от него — видимо, кто-то всё же надеялся вернуться, а затем уходил в неизвестность.

Разлагающиеся тела лежат вповалку, и кажется, вот-вот волной опадут на путников, чтобы похоронить под собой — целое пиршество для жирных, лоснящихся трупоедов и огромных хищных червей размером с собаку, копошащихся в останках. Амбра встречается взглядом с одной из странных тварей — бесформенной, в наростах из опухолей — и вздрагивает, когда раздаётся отчётливый в тишине треск: не в силах вытащить мертвеца из общей кучи, трупоед ломает ему руку маленькими когтистыми лапками и присасывается к свисающим лоскутам разлагающейся плоти. Острые треугольные зубы в два ряда с громким хрустом перемалывают кости, как орешки, а длинный язык слизывает оставшиеся драгоценные соки из крови и потёкшей гнили с окоченевших пальцев. Вполне довольный собой, он провожает Амбру пустым взглядом и отворачивается. Хруст догоняет с эхом и прокатывается судорогой в собственных костях. 

Впрочем, многие твари не против полакомиться свежим мясом и выпрыгивают из нор в грязи с чавкающим звуком, пытаясь тяпнуть кого-нибудь за ногу, но Эдер и Амбра тут же отсекают мечами лапы и длинные языки.

Под слоями почему-то тёплых костей и мясной гнили лежит самый первый и древний слой из камней и мозаики: Старый город тонет в нечистотах, но сохраняет молчаливое достоинство, а собиратели сокровищ готовы присоединиться к куче трупов ради его мифических чудес. Алот подтверждает правило: отвернувшись, он вслепую шарит в луже по зову какой-то мелодии, с видом победителя демонстрирует заросшую тиной раковину и гарантирует, что она не проклята.

Тропы из брусчатки размыло, а дома разобраны до фундамента; кто-то пытался найти пристанище в сохранившихся залах, но погибал от обвалов, голода или зубов трупоедов. Духи чуют Хранителя — умоляют, требуют, злятся; тихие рыдания сопровождают Амбру на каждом шагу. Фонарь Гхауна светит так ярко, что кажется, вот-вот треснет от переизбытка душ. Зоти косится на него и едва заметно шевелит губами. Амбра тянется к фиолетовой дымке над трупами, проживая последние мгновения с каждой заблудшей душой и провожает их к Берасу на новый круг перерождения или к долгожданному забвению. Очень быстро они обе выбиваются из сил и просят друзей остановиться.

У статуи Ондры, сохранившейся то ли чудом, то ли из-за страха перед богиней, Зоти падает на лежак и прикрывает глаза. Амбра садится неподалёку, обняв руками колени, и точно понимает, что не уснёт: вопли слышатся в тишине, в сквозняке, в разбивающихся о мутную до блевотной зеленоты гладь каплях воды. Она задирает голову вверх и думает, что в настоящем каменном мешке они бы не прожили и часа, а значит, через хитро спрятанную вентиляцию проникает воздух и разносит трупный смрад наверх.

Эдер садится рядом и расстилает на коленях набор для трубки, неспеша прочищает, набивает табачком, чиркает огнивом и с блаженством глубоко затягивается. Амбра следит за его руками, расслабляясь душой, ведь он лучше всех — не считая Алота и Паледжину, конечно — знает, каково ей приходится. Зажав мундштук краешком губ, Эдер усмехается, как заправский пират, и что-то стряхивает с её плеча.

— Кусочек трупоеда — не самый аппетитный.

— Да, языки у них длинные. Даже не хочу знать, для чего такие нужны, — Амбра крутит головой, чтобы осмотреть себя, и давит новый приступ тошноты. — Как выберемся отсюда, первым делом сброшу всё и пойду до бани хоть голышом!

Эдер прокашливается.

— Хорошая реклама для бани, если нас не выгонят с порога, — он затягивается. — Не переживай, почистить можно. Выскребать гной из-под пластин тяжко, но в плавании всё равно времени полно.

— Ну уж нет, я высажу тебя на необитаемом острове, как только почую этот запашок! — конечно, она знает, как ценна броня Эдеру, и ни за что не поступит, как грозит. Пока он не видит, Амбра глубоко вдыхает табачный дым.

Алот в одиночестве рассматривает статую Ондры, говорит, что заметил в ладонях полукруглые углубления, и копается в сумках с добычей, пока Эдер подмечает другие, более выпуклые формы.

— Эй, Амбра, она в жизни такая же симпатичная?

— Ну… — та ехидно улыбается, представляя недовольство богини. — Я бы сказала, что статуе чего-то не хватает: ещё две пары грудей и рыбьей головы… Только не говори Такеху — всё ж мама!

— Да ты что, он же, наоборот, гордиться будет.

Кто-то говорил, что смех в её случае — попытка защитить разум от безумия, но Амбра совсем не чувствует себя в безопасности. Вопли не стихают, а раздаются будто внутри головы. Зоти уже на пределе, так что просить её о помощи Амбра не может — двум безумцам на одном корабле тесновато. Она оглядывает мёртвое чрево Некитаки, утопая под горячей волной злости: вот же оно — былое величие!

К счастью, Эдер не замечает, как искажается лицо Амбры: Алот возвращает Ондре найденную раковину и открывает ворота скрытого храма. Кажется, что там уж будет почище, но Ичи возвращается к Майе с трухлявой костью в клюве. Эдер спрашивает, принесёт ли она что-то ценное или, скажем, палку для начала. Он без ума от животных, но от живущего в храме гигантского плотоядного червя остаётся не в восторге.

Пока Эдер прячется за щитом и держит оборону, Амбра ныряет под брюхо и рубит мечом со всей силы, снизу вверх, рассекая уязвимую плоть под толстыми чешуйками. Кровь хлещет на руки, а вместе с ней из туши вырываются тысячи личинок. Амбра вскрикивает, тянет клинок на себя, но в грудь ударяется что-то склизкое, мягкое — и очень подвижное. Квадратная пасть червя распахивается, как створки, демонстрируя сотни мелких зубов, уходящих внутрь, словно всё тело состоит лишь из них: если туда попадёт рука, то вытащить её обратно не выйдет — разве что какую-то часть.

Вскрикнув, Амбра бросает меч и отталкивает червя руками; в голове ни единой мысли, кроме дикого страха. Личинки лопаются под ногами, но слизь скользкая, а падать совершенно не хочется. На земле мелкий гад уже не так страшен, как у лица, и Амбра, удержав равновесие, от души давит его сапогом. Однако взмахом хвоста обиженный родитель швыряет её об стену.

Берсерки славятся крепкой костью черепа, поэтому Амбра очухивается быстро — гигантский червь ещё немного трепыхается — из-за мерзкой щекотки. Трясущимися и мокрыми руками она расстёгивает нагрудник, швыряет части доспеха на плиты и отряхивается, подпрыгивает на месте, едва не падая. Кто-то тянет её за косу, и лишь тогда Амбра замечает Эдера, который тоже с ног до головы измазан кровью и каким-то чёрным желе.

— Ох, сходил бы я с тобой на рыбалку…

Меткими щелчками пальцев он катапультирует личинок с шеи, но их так много, что легче скрести сразу граблями.

— Может, немного огнём пройтись? — предлагает Алот, и Амбра даже соглашается, но Эдер — единственный, кто на самом деле не шутит. Он подставляет меч к затылку, держа её за косу, и, глядя в глаза, говорит:

— Даже если выйдет неудачно, мне на память останется хотя бы скальп Хранителя.

Она и так чувствует шевеление повсюду, потому быстро-быстро кивает, зажмурившись. Тяжесть исчезает от одного взмаха, но Эдер продолжает молча стряхивать червей, не стесняясь коснуться груди, талии и бёдер. Амбра же, как ребёнок, крепко держит его за пояс, боясь упустить, и робко открывает глаза, когда становится просто мерзко и мокро — терпимо. Эдер тепло улыбается ей, затем обнимает. Борода колется о щёку, когда он шепчет:

— Всё, прекращай общаться с мертвецами. Лучше заведём кота.

Она вдыхает запах табака, кивает и, краснея, отстраняется, чтобы собрать разбросанные доспехи и выдернуть меч из туши. В сгустке тёмной слизи с копошащимися белёсыми тварями торчит кончик косы. Тем временем Майя и Алот собирают сокровища храма, не боясь гнева Ондры — заслужили ведь. Затем Зоти осторожно предлагает залечить раны, и Амбра не сразу осознаёт, что личинки успели её погрызть.

— Я сожгу это место! — кричит она в сердцах, нащупав на шее круглые ранки.

Сразу за храмом они находят скрытую бухту, где тайно швартуются пираты и контрабандисты. Помогают им маги воды, колдуя над приливами. Амбра подставляет лицо свежему ветру и ловит волны руками, чтобы хоть немного отмыться, затем вспоминает о задании принца.

— Думаю, ты могла бы приложить свои таланты и помочь ропару, — вздохнув, предлагает Алот. — Сейчас мы разберёмся с брешью в налогах, поможем короне, но здесь… всё останется прежним.

У Амбры нет ответов — ведь у неё нет никаких талантов. Она не сайфер, чтобы влезть принцу в голову и внушить любовь ко всему своему народу. Для него в Старом городе всё в порядке. Порой даже шутка про тушу Ваэля звучит не так безумно, как изменения в традициях, за которые уана так отчаянно цепляются. Они хотят меняться — ну как же!

Амбра призывает ауру устрашения, однако пиратам достаточно одного её окровавленного и покусанного вида, чтобы понять, насколько та зла. Маги воды окатывают её волнами, но только в радость — рыбок доставать проще. После битвы Амбра полоскает голову, свесившись с причала, и лежит так на животе, пока не замерзает.

Вырубленный в скале тоннель ведёт в Гнилой ряд, прямо к оживлённому рынку. Алот поджимает губы, но ничего в укор не говорит. Старый город не был путём в один конец, но не для тех сотен бедолаг, что нашли в нём последнее пристанище. Думать об этом невыносимо, поэтому Амбра уже без страха поворачивает в тёмный лабиринт. Зоти светит фонарём Гхауна, а Ичи, сидя у Майи на плече, воинственно бьёт крыльями и распугивает подозрительных прохожих.

Они идут на шум голосов, будто ещё одного рынка, но находят жилой район — обжитую часть Старого города, похожую на улей. Окна вырезаны на несколько этажей, выше всякого замка; ропару тесно набиваются внутри, однако на улицах довольно чисто. Здесь тоже цветёт торговля и своя собственная жизнь без королевской стражи и надзора. Хозяйка постоялого двора объясняет дорогу до Глотки. По запаху она понимает, откуда пришла Амбра, но не интересуется подробностями.

Зоти восторженно оглядывается, позабыв о собственных кошмарах, и указывает вдаль, где играет музыка, а смех слышится всё громче. Следом за ней Амбра боком протискивается в толпу, придерживая кошель в руке, и оказывается на маленькой площади внутри кольца скал, где старый друид крутит в воздухе кольцо воды. Ропару поддерживают ритм хлопками, пляшут и что-то хором кричат. Амбра понятия не имеет, что происходит, но ей очень весело. Алот и Майя держатся в стороне, приглядывая за вещами, и машут ей, чтобы шла и за них не волновалась.

Внезапно друид обращает на Амбру внимание и взмахом ладони вытягивает лишнюю влагу в свою водную фигуру. Тело тут же согревается, даже волосы практически сухие и опадают на лоб неряшливыми прядями. Эдер ещё больше лохматит её, точно мальчишку, и хохочет, что нашёл в команду нового матроса. Зоти уже не с ними, а в толпе ропару помахивает фонарём и подпевает, как может.

Вода не просто движется в такт музыке, а словно изображает сам звук: на барабанах капли резко взлетает, а на длинной трели флейты вытягиваются струной. Это куда как изобретательней фонтана с живой рыбкой. В конце концов, Амбра ловит тот же ритм, машет руками, приплясывает — куда скромнее уана, зато от души — и двигает бровями, вызывая Эдера на что-то посерьёзнее боя, но тот качает головой.

— Фермеров не учат танцевать, — пытается он оправдаться, однако Амбра хватает его за локоть и продолжает покачивать бёдрами, пока он не сдаётся.

Никто во всём мире не заботится о ней так, как Эдер, не побуждает одним взглядом воротить горы и спасать мир, и Амбре хочется ответить взаимностью, расшевелить его и заставить забыть шутки про старость. Вообще много ли стариков в одиночку держат натиск гигантских червей? Эдер и сам должен знать, что без его помощи Амбра не забралась бы дальше Позолоченной Долины. Они полноправные напарники или, по меньшей мере, герои баллады — брутальный воитель и говорящая с призраками.

Раскрасневшимися и довольными они нагоняют Алота и Майю, а затем вдруг между торговых лавок Амбра видит настоящее сокровище Некитаки — тощего рыжего кота с порванным ухом, крысолова. Что бы он там ни думал, теперь его будут звать Непотопляемый Сэм. 

Если получится изловить этого зверя, то с принцем Амбра разберётся в два счёта.


End file.
